The sound of silence
by Ari Cullen Hudson
Summary: Esme y Carlisle perdieron a un ser querido, ahora después de varios años el destino los reencuentra, podrán vencer todos los obstáculos y desencadenar la verdad de aquel pasado que los atormenta. Primer Fic. D
1. Verdades Ocultas

_**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todo mundo sabe que son obra y gracia de la gran señora S.M.- a quien admiro muchísimo- sin mas espero que disfruten del primer capi.**_

**VERDADES OCULTAS**

"_Esme, amor"- Carlisle entro corriendo a nuestro dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en sus bellos labios quien al instante hicieron contacto con los míos-"Gracias, gracias, gracias"-me tomo en sus brazos y empezamos a dar vueltas en la habitación._

"_pero ¿por qué?"-pregunte_

_Me dejo en el suelo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y su miraba me traspasaba, mis mejillas al instante se tiñeron de carmín._

"_Mi amor, estas…vamos…a….DIOS…vamos a ser padres"- en ese instante todo se volvió negro._

"_Esme, amor despierta alguien quiere verte"-Mis ojos poco a poco se adaptaron a la luz que había en la habitación, era de color blanco y estaba adornada con muchísimos globos color rosa y rosas blancas.-"Esme, mira mi amor no es hermosa, se parece mucho a la madre"-mis ojos se fijaron la pequeña figura que Carlisle sostenía en sus brazos-"A estado esperando a que despiertes, no dejaba de llorar cuando la sacaron del cunero y al entrar a la habitación se calmo, es hermosa"-Me tendió a la niña ella encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos es como si hubieran sido diseñados para sostenerla, sus pequeñas y regordetas sus mejillas sonrosadas con su piel extremadamente blanca como Carlisle y unos enormes y hermosos ojos color chocolate.-"Mi niña"-susurre._

"_Nuestra hija"-me corrigió Carlisle-"Esme, amor te encuentras bien, ESME"-mi mente volvió a negro._

"_Isabella Margaret Cullen, mira como estas te ensuciaste toda, amor" la pequeña con su corto cabello en bucles color caoba que caían con gracia sobre su carita en forma de corazón, sus lindos ojos color chocolate abiertos de par en par por el tono de mi voz y una sonrisa picara que demostraba lo poco avergonzada que estaba por lo que acababa de hacer-"Si sabes muy bien lo que has hecho y no me mires con esos ojitos que no te salvas de esta pequeña diablilla" _

"_Esme déjala tan solo tiene 9 meses no te entiende"_

"_Claro defiéndela pero si de grande es todo una rebelde, Tu culpa"-le dije divertida._

_Camine rumba a la cocina y lo ultimo que escuche fue la risa de mi bebe de ahí todo fue oscuridad._

**(Cuando el cielo llora)**

"_Carlisle la noche esta muy escalofriante, Isabella se puede asustar"_

"_Tranquila cielo le deje el monitor prendido si se despierta la escucharemos"-Estábamos tumbados en la sala viendo una película junto con Emmett en nuestras piernas a sus 5 años era muy grande y fuerte, sus cabello oscuro en unos pequeños rizos, sus facciones finas como las de su padre y sus ojos color azabache que hacían contraste con su piel junto con su forma de actuar lo hacían el niño mas tierno que pudiera haber, Carlisle, Emmett e Isabella eran todo lo que podía pedir._

_(Sonido de una ventana romperse)_

"_¿Qué fue eso?"-pregunte, en ese instante oímos un llanto._

"_¡Carlisle la niña!"-grite _

_Salimos corriendo escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de nuestra hija, sentía que me corazón se me salía del pecho, me detuve frente a la puerta de color azul cielo y tome el picaporte dorado con temor, camine hacía la pequeña cuna que estaba en el centro de la habitación y me fije la ventana destrozada las lagrimas salían a montones de mi rostro y mi corazón se partió en cachos._

"_Esme amor que paso…."- Carlisle se detuvo en enfrente de la cuna vacía._

"_¡ISABELLA!" –grite._

"NOOOOOOO"- grite con todas mis fuerzas mientras me levantaba de la cama.

"Tranquila amor estoy aquí"

"La…volví… ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?, no otra vez…que… ¿por qué dios…m-me cas…tiga así?"-trate de explicarme pero los sollozos no me dejaban hablar coherentemente hacia demasiado tiempo que había dejado de soñar con aquella noche.

"Mamá que pasa ¿por qué gritas?- Emmett entro en la habitación y se arrodillo a mi lado.

"No pasa nada hijo tu madre tuvo un mal sueño"-Carlisle intento explicarle pero la expresión de Emmett me daba a entender que no le creía.

"No papá ya estoy harto de esto siempre es lo mismo ustedes creen que no me doy cuenta que algo los atormenta no es la primera vez que escucho gritar a mi mamá ni que se despierte llorando ni tampoco que nombran a una tal Isabella quiero la verdad ya no soy un niño"

Mire a mi esposo que tenia la cara crispada de dolor, era cierto no era la primera vez que tenia estos sueños desde el día que me arrebataron a mi niña no e vuelto a ser la misma lo se.

"Emmett…"-

"Es hora de que sepa la verdad"-corte a Carlisle-"Hijo…"-mire a mi niño (siempre lo seria) que tenia sus ojos llenos de preocupación.-"Lamento…lamento ser tan mala madre"-solloce.

"No mamá no lo eres sos la mejor madre del mundo, me consta"

"Tienes una hermana"-lo solté de golpe

"¿Qué? Estas hablando de Alice, ¿No?"

"No que tu tienes una hermana su nombre es Isabella"

"Y ¿donde está?"-pregunto

Un sollozo se me escapo.

"No lo sabemos hijo"-Carlisle tenia sus ojos humedecidos esto le dolía mucho a el.

"¿Qué, pero como que no lo saben? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo?"

"Carlisle"-mire a mi esposo a los ojos-"Me dejas solo con Emmett necesitamos hablar pero quiero hacerlo yo por favor"

"Claro amor"-beso mi frente y miro a nuestro hijo-"Quiero que sepas que te amamos y espero que no nos odies después de lo que _tu madre _te va a contar, estaré en el despacho si necesitan algo" –abandono la habitación y me dirigí a la salita que había en la habitación me senté en el sillón color beige y espere a que Emmett tomara asiento.

"Hace años me instale aquí en el pueblito de Forks, conocí a tu padre en el baile del pueblo me enamore perdidamente en cuanto lo vi, pero estaba casado, Margaret era su nombre una señora joven de gran porte, amable y muy dulce fue imposible que no me hiciera su amiga.

Pasaron los meses y Margaret se consumía por su enfermedad, Carlisle intento todo para curarla y la única esperaza que tenían era trasladarse a la ciudad para poder recibir un tratamiento mas completo, pero Margaret se resistió dijo que no podían luchar contra la voluntad de dios que pronto la llamarían y que su partida dejaría dar vida a otra vida."

"**Pero… ¿cómo?... acaso ella…"**

"Estaba embarazada, Carlisle y Margaret iban a ser padres, Margaret sabia que había sentimientos mas allá de la amistad entre Carlisle y yo, decía que tan solo con ver nuestras miradas cuando estábamos en la misma habitación se daba cuenta del cariño, amor mas bien."

"**¿Y eso no le molestaba?"**

"No, ella decía que Carlisle le había hecho muy feliz que siempre lo amaría y que era tiempo de que el fuera feliz, mi hizo jurar que cuando ella no estuviera cuidaría a su hijo y que hiciera muy feliz a Carlisle, pero yo lo que en verdad quería era que ella se recuperara que estuviera junto a Carlisle por muchos más años y que pudiera ver crecer a su hijo no importaba mi amor lo guardaría bajo llave su fuera necesario con tal de verla viva"- las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro y la voz se me quebraba-"una noche estaba en mi cuarto no podía dormir así que salí a cabalgar en ese tiempo mi caballo era mi mejor compañía llegue al lago a las afueras de los terrenos de la casa y vi. un caballo blanco atado a un árbol, era el caballo de tu padre quise irme de ahí sin ser vista pero el fue más rápido."

"Una dama como usted no debería estar a estas horas sola, podría ser peligroso"- se puso a lado de mi caballo.

"Tal vez, pero caballero que seria de la vida sin un poco de peligro"- me tendió la mano y me ayudo a bajar del caballo, su mirada me traspasaba-"Además sabes muy bien que no soy una mujer miedosa"-me solté de su agarre y baje a la orilla del rió y observe la luna tratando de calmar mis nervios.

"Lo sé Esme créeme que me e dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que haz estado con Margaret no me alcanzarían las palabras para agradecerte"- en sus ojos siempre había tristeza muy bien disfraza pero esta noche era mucho mas notorio.

"Su amistad es más que suficiente"-respondí

"Gracias, sabes antes de que vinieras Margaret era my solitaria no le gustaba salir ni nada por el estilo no tenia a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo en pocas palabra una verdadera amiga y llegas tu ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo se abre y lleva una verdadera relación de amistad y no una superficial como lo son en este pueblo."

"Le e tomado mucho cariño, Carlisle en verdad no hay nada que se pueda hacer no se tal vez…"

"No, no hay esperanza, aunque la llevemos a la ciudad la enfermedad ya esta muy avanzada y ella no quiere vivir en un hospital, repastare su decisión y tratare de que lo mucho o poco que le quede de vida sea feliz"-vi correr lagrimas de su rostro y me sentí impotente al no poder hacer nada ni por mi mejor amiga ni por el hombre que amaba.

"Que pasara con el bebé, digo crees que afecte…"-

"No los se, con los cuidados que a estado llevando tengo la certeza de que el bebé nacerá sano pero no puedo asegurar el bienestar de Margaret, ella ya decidió y que pasara lo que pasara el bebé es primero, sabes me lamento de poder querer a Margaret como se merece."

"A que te refieres"-pregunté

"Cuando nos casamos, bueno éramos jóvenes y nuestro matrimonio fue beneficiario lo nuestro siempre a sido liderado por el respeto y la confianza que nos tenemos, trato de ser un buen esposo, pero no se si logre."

"Claro que lo eres Carlisle, sabes Margaret me dijo que no había sido tan feliz en toda su vida que junto a ti se siente protegida y querida."-su mano tomo la mía y las junto, una corriente recorrió.

"Estoy convencido de que la quiero pero nunca podré amarla como te…"- no podía dejar que terminara lo que iba a decir, no mientras Margaret estuviera en esas condiciones, el era su esposo y yo simplemente la amiga de su esposa.

"Será mejor que volvamos, esta empezando a hacer frió y no queremos coger un resfriado."

El trayecto de regreso fue silencioso solo se oían el correr de los caballos.

**-"¿Cómo Vivian juntos?"**

-"No lo que pasa es que el trabajo mantenía muy ocupado a Carlisle y Margaret daría a luz en cualquier momento, ella me ofreció quedarme, decía que se aburría demasiado estar en una cama sin nada que hacer y que mi compañía le era agradable, como te decía el trayecto de vuelta a la casa fue silencioso cuando vislumbramos la casa vimos que las luces estaban encendidas, mi primer pensamiento fue algo que algo pasaba con Margaret ya que era muy tarde para que hubiera movimiento ya que era muy tarde. Carlisle y yo llegamos lo más rápido que pudimos, Amelia la enfermera que se encargaba de los cuidados de Margaret nos dijo que iba a dar a luz pronto.

Ella pudo dar a luz a un hermoso niño, Carlisle la asistió durante el parto ya que por petición de ella no quería estar en un hospital.

No, no me interrumpas hijo sabrás todo lo que quieras saber pero déjame terminar, bueno Margaret quedo muy débil después del parto.

"Margaret es un niño, Oh Dios gracias"-Carlisle no cabía de la emoción.

"Dámelo"-Margaret cargo por primera vez a su hijo, lo beso en la frente y lo que dijo nos sorprendió a todos-"Te quiero y siempre de cuidare donde quiera que este, pero yo no voy a ser la madre que tu necesitas- ella poso sus ojos en mi-"Esme, tu eres y serás la madre de mi niño."

"Margaret, no digas eso tu vas a poder estar con el vas a poder criar…"-las lagrimas me corrían por las mejillas, la tristeza que me embargaba era muy grande.

"No, nos engañemos, Dios me esta llamando y mi misión en esta vida llego a su fin, por favor cuídalo y dale un beso cada noche de mi parte."-me entrego al pequeño y mire a mi amiga que poco a poco su respiración se hacia mas lenta, tomo mi mano y la de Carlisle las junto y las poso encima de su vientre y dijo sus ultimas palabras."

-"Emmett Cullen Evenson"

_**(N/a: Fin del relato)**_

Mire el rostro de Emmett y su cara estaba llena de confusión.

"¿Yo?"-pregunto-"Pero…no…"- se poso a un lado del sillón y se inco para quedar a mi altura.

"Todavía falta mucho por contar hijo, y es tiempo que _todos _sepan la verdad."

_**Este es mi primer "fic", como menciono en mi perfil no soy una experta y nada por el estilo solo me divierto un poco metiendo a mis personajes favoritos en situaciones algo complicadas, jeje jeje.**_

_**Cabe aclarar que esta historia tendrá mucho drama ya que es donde mas me identifico-creo- y sin mas espero que les haya gustado y que cualquier comentario Será bien recibido solo tiene que pulsar el botoncito verde =D, soy nueva en esto así que espero no equivocarme-tanto- sin mas me despido**_

_**K.C.H.M.W.**_


	2. Mi niña y 3 angelitos

_**Ninguno de los personajes es de mi propiedad, todo mundo sabe que son obra y gracia de la gran señora S.M. a quien admiro muchísimo.**_

**MI NIÑA Y 3 ANGELISTOS.**

ESME POV.

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, por causa de haberme acostado a altas horas de la madrugada hablando con Emmett.

Carlisle ya se había ido al hospital; Mi amor el que siempre me apoya no se realmente que haría sin el.

Unos toques en la puerta me hicieron volver a la realidad, me puse mi bata y baje de la cama para abrir la puerta donde estaban mis 3 hijos.

"**Buenos Días madre, Emmett nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotros"**

"Si cielo vamos a sentarnos."-Mire a mis 3 hijos y luchaba por que las lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos, después de lo que les iba a decir cabe la posibilidad que me odien.

"Anoche hable con Emmett y revele ciertas cosas sobre…"-no sabia si continuar mi niño no me había pedido que no dijera nada pero y si se le olvido y el quiere que nadie aparte de su padre el y yo lo sepamos, mas secretos en mi familia.

"**No te preocupes madre yo les comente sobre lo que hablamos anoche"**-Dijo Emmett al ver mi preocupación.

"Bueno"-solté el aire que tenia acumulado en mis pulmones-"Después de la muerte de Maggie, Emmett fue registrado como hijo mío y de Carlisle como así lo pidió mi amiga, hubo muchos comentarios al respecto por la gente del pueblo pero no me importo lo realmente importante era mi niño.

Al cumplir año y medio su padre me pidió matrimonio, al principio lo evadí, me sentía mal por que a pesar del tiempo mi amor por el incrementaba día a día y si aceptaba casarme con el estaría ocupando un lugar que no era mío, tal vez no me crean pero en hubiera sacrificado mi amor por Carlisle o mi propia vida con tal de que Margaret te viera crecer Emmett y…"- mis ojos estaban nublados por las lagrimas.

"**Mamá admito que me hubiera gustado que no me ocultaran la verdad pero tu me has criado como si fuera tu hijo y lo soy, soy tu hijo y agradezco a Margaret ya que me dio el regalo mas preciado que hay la vida y a ti una mamá a la que amo mucho."**

"Gracias hijo, bueno volviendo al tema su padre no volvió a tocar el tema por unos días las cosas no cambiaron me seguía tratando como siempre no parecía resentido ni nada por el estilo, tenia miedo que por no haber a aceptado no me dejaría estar cerca de Emmett, pero no su padre no es así, Cuando cumpliste 2 años llego una carta, al ver quien la enviaba me quede totalmente pasmada."-Mire a mis hijos y veía intriga en su mirada.

"**¿Quién la enviaba?"**-pregunto mi hija

"Margaret"- susurre, me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia el closet que estaba a lado derecho de la habitación en el fondo del gran closet había una caja en forma de corazón con pequeños diamantes alrededor, la abrí y busque en el interior una carta que se conservaba impecables por el cuidado, mire a mis niños y empecé a leerla:

_No te sorprendas por mi carta querida amiga que si la estas leyendo es por que yo ya no estoy con ustedes, pero no escribo esto para hablar de mi si no de ti y Carlisle._

_Se que a estas alturas el ya te habrá propuesto matrimonio, llámalo un sexto sentido._

_No quiero que su felicidad sea opacada por mi recuerdo, como te lo dije en mas de una ocasión están hecho el uno por el otro, no cierres las puertas de tu corazón._

_También escribo para agradecerte de cuidar a mi nene, si se que va a ser niño, un niño fuerte y juguetón , quiero que sepas que en unos años te llegara otra carta para el, te la entregaran a ti por que tu sabrás si entregársela o no, no se si Carlisle y tu le digan de que alguna vez existí y no me enojaría si no lo hicieran, al final este bebé que en este momento crece dentro de mi será suyo, su hijo y se que lo dejo en buenas manos._

_Besos y Bendiciones _

_Margaret Anniston._

Termine de leer la carta y mi hija me incito a que continuar con el relato.

"Después de leer la carta"- una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro-"Margaret era maravillosa, no pude negarme a casarme con Carlisle, ese día fue el mas feliz de mi vida, todo fue sencillo pero hermoso nos cambiamos de casa por respeto a Margaret y nos cambiamos a esta en la que vivimos ahora, la casa fue vendida."

"**Mamá, que paso con Isabella"-**pregunto Emmett, mis 2 hijos menores miraron a Emmett.

"**¿Quien es Isa…" **

"Una mañana su padre entro corriendo a la habitación rebosando de alegría y me dijo que estaba embarazada, en ese entonces Emmett tenia 3 años."

Pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas.

"Pase los 9 meses en la casa saliendo muy poco ya que su padre era muy sobre protector decía que si me perdía no sabia que seria de su vida, el 13 de Septiembre di a luz a una pequeña niña de ojos y cabello chocolates, heredo las finas facciones de Carlisle y s palidez."

"**¿Y donde esta?"**

Ahora ya no podía contener el llanto.

"No lo se"-se me quebró la voz-"Una noche cando ella tenia apenas 9 meses…Su padre y yo estábamos en la sala viendo una película con Emmett se oyó un ruido de cristales romperse, corrí lo mas que pude y vi su ventanal destrozado y su cuna vacía, la buscamos por todos lados contratamos a los mejores detectives la policía estaba enterada y hicimos de todo, pero no funciono, me sumí en una depresión horrible y estuve a punto de morir, no comía no hablaba mi mirada estaba muerta no salía de esta habitación, quería creer que tenia a mi niña en casa que en cualquier momento la oiría llorar y correría a atenderla, si no fuera por Carlisle no se que hubiera sido de mi en todos estos años trascurridos, al año de la desaparición de Isabella yo estaba mas consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Nos mudamos lejos de aquí de donde todo me recordaba a ella a Carlisle le ofrecieron empleo en un Hospital y intentamos rehacer nuestra vida, claro siempre en la espera de alguna noticia de nuestra nena.

Una noche llego Carlisle a altas horas de la madrugada diciendo que hubo un accidente de en la carretera y que había pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos 2 pequeños que quedaron solos ya que sus padres murieron antes de que llegara la ambulancia, decía que una vez que se recuperaran el estado se encargaría de ellos, no saben como me sentí al pensar en esos angelitos solos sin nadie y me hizo pensar en que situación se encontraría mi niña."

Tome aire, y me prepare para soltar la verdad, ya no mas secretos en esta familia.

"Fui a día siguiente al hospital, y vi a los 2 bebés que estaban en observación el niño tenia alrededor de 2 años, y su hermanita tenia un año, me encariñe con ellos no los podía dejar, hable con Carlisle sobre hacernos cargo de ellos de esos 2 angelitos que me robaron el corazón."

"**Madre estas hablando de Edward y Yo"**-pregunto Alice

"Si, amor tu y Edward fueron eso 2 angelitos que hicieron que volviera haber luz en mi vida, lamento no haberse lo contado antes tenia miedo, tengo miedo de que me dejen de querer que me odien por ocultarles la verdad por tanto tiempo."

Alice se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, temía la reacción de Edward ya a pesar de no ser nuestro hijo biológico tenia el carácter de Carlisle cuando se enojaba.

"**Madre no hay nada que perdonar, te queremos como dijo Emmett tu eres nuestra madre la persona que nos ha criado durante todos estos años, la que ha estado con nosotros cuando nos enfermamos en nuestros momentos de alegría y nos as apoyado cuando nos sentimos mal, no hay nada que perdonar eres y siempre serás mi madre."**

Mire a Edward, sus ojos estaban inexpresivos tenia la mirada perdida, su mirada se conecto con la mía y se acerco me abrazo.

"**Gracias por decirnos las verdad res la mejor madre, no te juzgo ni te recrimino nada como podría hacerlo cuando tu y mi padre han sido mi apoyo durante todos estos años."**

"**Bueno y yo que no hay abrazo para mi"-**me reí ante el comentario de Emmett y nos dio un abrazo triturador.

"**Emmett, si arrugas mi ropa me la pagaras."-**grito Alice

"**Madre ¿ has dejado de buscar a mi hermana?"**-pregunto Emmett

"No e perdido las esperanza de que algún día la encontremos y pueda recuperar el tiempo que no e estado a su lado, su recamara es la misteriosa habitación a lado de la de Edward, de chiquitos pensaban que había fantasmas ya que siempre estaba cerrada, sigue igual de cómo la dejo solo se mando a componer la ventana pero aun no me explico como alguien se la pudo a haber llevado era imposible que alguien desapareciera tan rápido con ella en brazos y mas desde la altura en la que se encuentra la habitación."

"**¿Qué dijo la policía?"-**pregunto Edward

"No encontraron una explicación lógica, supusieron a que treparon el árbol que da con la ventana de la habitación y se la llevaron, no creí ni una sola palabra, hubo un sospechoso pero no pudieron interrogarlo lo encontraron muerto en la hacienda en donde vivió Margaret y Carlisle que ahora es de los linares con la manta de Isabella en la mano."

"**Lo siento madre, pero no perdamos las esperanzas ahora que se que tengo una hermanita mas a la que proteger no me daré por vencido"-**dijo Emmett mientras se levantan taba.

"**Ni nosotros madre la encontraremos "-**Ailce y Edward me abrazaron más fuerte.

"pero es que a pasado tanto tiempo."-susurre.

"**Exacto creo que le dimos suficiente tiempo al tiempo para que nos regresen a nuestra hermana, ella tiene que volver a esta su familia."- **Emmett tomo la cajita y la abrió de ahí saco la foto en donde estábamos Carlisle, Emmett, Isabella y yo.

"**Es ella no"**- pregunto

Me limite a asentir.

"**Mi hermana"**-susurro por lo bajo procurando que nadie lo oyera.

"**La encontraremos madre, te lo prometemos"**- dijo Alice y Edward se limito a asentir apoyando a su hermana.

"Saben la vida no me a puesto fácil las cosas y e tratado de seguir delante de la mejor forma, por mi familia y tal vez me arrebataron a mi niña y pero Dios puso a 3 angelitos para no dejarme caer, y tienen razón, Isabella volver a esta casa y estaremos todos juntos."- abrase a mis 3 hijos y las lagrimas de alegría corrieron por mi rostro y un sentimiento de esperanza se poso sobre mi.

Pronto estaremos todos juntos, no me rendiré, te encontrare muy pronto hija mía.

_**K.C.H.M.W.**_


	3. Un Nuevo día

"Niña, Isabella levántese"- Me removí de mi cama incomoda por la voz chillona de mi nana, "Es su primer día y llegara tarde"

Me levante maldiciendo por lo bajo, "Ya estoy de pie, nana", me adentre en el baño mientras Flor tendía mi cama, ella había estado conmigo desde que nací incluso antes, cuando mi madre me llevaba en el vientre ella cuidaba de mi.

Hace 3 semanas que mis padres habían tomado la decisión de venir a vivir a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el cual habitaban menos de una cuarta parte de habitantes en una ciudad a las que estaba acostumbrada, mi padre es dueño de unas de las compañías que se encargaban de crear nuevos programas para computadoras y esas cosas, su trabajo era muy absorbente pero eso no evitaba que descuidara sus deberes como padre, lo quería mucho el es como mi mejor amigo, por otro lado mi madre dirigía una casa de modas un tanto reconocida, bueno bastante nombrada, ella desgraciadamente no siempre a aceptado el hecho de que una familia es entrega total, el trabajo la absorbe demasiado y nuestra comunicación apenas pendía de un hilo.

La causa de la mudanza es que hace un mes mientras mi madre y yo nos dirigíamos a su casa de moda sufrimos un percance gracias a los medios que buscan como animales una nota la cual sacar provecho, desde ahí mi padre había decido alejarnos de la ciudad y centrarnos más en la familia, mi madre no había estado muy de acuerdo pero creo que la convenció las 2 semanas que estuve en una cama totalmente inconsciente.

"Se te va a hacer tarde, querida"

"Ya voy, nana"

Salí del baño y me dirigí al armario había preparado mi ropa desde la noche anterior así que la tome, esta consistía en una blusa roja, pantalones cafés pegados, zapato bajo color rojo, un suéter café largo y un cinturón a la cintura.

"Nana, y mi madre" le pregunte al ver que no había nadie en el comedor.

"Tus padres han salido de viaje, ya sabes que tu madre no puede estar sin viajar a la cuidad para ver como están las cosas, por la casa de modas."

Suspire "Supongo que Jaime me llevara a la escuela" se que sonara bobo pero mi padre siempre me ha llevado a mis colegios por lo menos el primer día de clases, o no creo que sea necesario que Jaime te lleve, hay una sorpresa para ti, lo encontraras en la entrada."

Deje mi plato en la cocina y corrí a la entrada en donde casi me caigo de la emoción, tome la nota que se encontraba en el hermoso auto color negro.

_Tal vez no pueda estar contigo para llevarte a tu primer día de clase, pero considera esto como mi disculpa, con amor, tu padre._

La verdad es que ahora si se había bordado la barda, encendí mi auto y conduje hacia la preparatoria de aquel pueblo, solo fueron como 10 minutos, al llegar me sentí como bicho raro ya que los autos que estaban ahí era demasiado viejos y mi auto parecía uno de los más presentables en conjunto con un BM y un Jeep, lo bueno es que el techo lo había subido y los vidrios eran polarizados así me evitaría estarme exhibiendo más de lo normal.

"Tranquila, respira" tome aire y me dirigí hacia el edificio sentía las miradas de todos puestas en mi, camine con aire tranquilo y me dirigí a la recepción."Buenos días "dije al entrar.

"Que tal, tú debes ser Isabella Hudson, aquí tengo tu horario" camine hacia la mesa en la cual me apoye y espera a que me entregaran mi horario me fije en que a mi izquierda soltaban un grito de sorpresa me fije en las personas que se encontraban ahí, era 2 hombres y una chava, ella tenía cara de hada al igual que su cuerpo pequeño, era muy bonita y vestía a la moda, uno de los chavos tenía el pelo rubio y su cuerpo muy tonificado, muy guapo en verdad, pero el que me llamo más la atención fue aquel chico un poco desgarbado pero no por ende menos musculo que el otro, sus ojos color ambarinos me sumergieron por unos segundos al igual que en su bella cabellera cobriza.

"Isabella, este es tu horario espero que no tengas problemas encontrar tus clases." Me despedí de Norma el cual era su nombre y salí de la habitación lo más rápido que pude.

Tocaron el timbre y entre en el aula había estado platicando con una muchacha bastante agradable su nombre era Ángela y esta me presento a un chico llamado Eric el cual no dejo de asustarme con sus excesivas preguntas.

"Buenos días, tengo entendió que tenemos una nueva alumna así que si nos hace el honor de pasar al frente y presentarse"

Resople con enojo y camine hacia la pizarra "Me llamo Isabella Hudson, pero me gusta más Bella, soy de Nueva York y creo que eso es todo." El profesor me indico que me sentara a lado del chavo que había visto en recepción, este me miraba de manera que me hacía sentir nerviosa.

El profesor empezó a pasar lista y empezó apuntar los temas que tomaríamos los cuales por cierto ya los había visto, resople por que acababa de darme cuenta de lo aburrida que sería esta materia.

"Demasiado básico" me dijo mi compañero.

Lo mire y vi que tenía una sonrisa sencilla pero bonita pintada en su rostro "Un poco, he visto la mayoría de los temas que está apuntando"

"Pues entonces es mi día de suerte"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunte

"No me agrada mucho esta materia y supongo que si no es molestia me darías unas clases ya sabes asesorías si no es problema" su expresión dulce me cautivo.

"Supongo pero primero tendría que saber tu nombre"

"Lo siento he sido descortés, Jasper Whitlock."

"Un placer, Bella Hudson aunque eso ya lo sabes"

La clase demasiado rápido para mi gusto de vez en cuando notaba las miradas de Jasper en mi me ponía nerviosa. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" le pregunte al volverlo a cachar mirándome.

"No es que me figuras mucho a alguien que aprecio mucho"

"Entonces eso es bueno" le dije "Supongo que son puntos a mi favor"

Salí del aula y me despedí de Jasper, camine rumbo al baño cuando estaba en el cubículo escuche rentar a varias personas parecían ser 4 estaba dispuesta a salir cuando oí mi nombre.

"Isabella es el nombre de la chica esta que acaba de entrar dicen que es muy bella pero lo dudo, ha de ser esa típica niña descerebrada de ciudad, rubia y todas esas porquerías que las caracteriza."

"Aun no la he visto pero donde se atreva a poner los ojos en mi Mike me las pagara."

Salí del cubículo y efectivamente eran 4 chavas las cuales 2 estaban escuchando música con su ipod, las otras eran castañas clara casi güera y de cuerpo operado a siempre vista, anduve muy natural y estas se me quedaron mirando.

"Eres nueva" pregunto una de ellas, rodé los ojos ante lo obvio.

"No, llevo 2 años estudiando aquí, Jessica" esta me miro raro y mas al ver que sabia su nombre que estaba grabado en su maleta color rosa mexicano.

"Nunca te había visto" me encogí de hombros y Salí rumbo a mi otra clase.

Me presente con este grupo y me fije que Jessica y su amiguita están ahí en primera fila, estas se apenaron al saber que las había escuchado hablar en el baño.

"Hola, Bella que te parece si te sientas a mi lado" la chava de pinta de hada tomo mi brazo y casi me arrastro a sentarme junto a ella, reí ante su entusiasmo, "Por cierto mi nombre es Alice Cullen."

Hable con Alice el resto de la clase en la cual coincidimos en muchos temas como la moda y actores por los cuales te derrites.

"Eres increíble nunca pensé que pudiera gustarte tanto la moda como a mí, tienes que acompañarme algún día de compras."

"Claro aunque aquí no creo que haya mucho en donde comprar, ¿No?"

"No seas boba, iremos a Port Angeles ahí si hay centros comerciales y si existen las tiendas electrónicas, por cierto tienes que sentarte conmigo y mi familia"

"¿Familia?" le pregunte.

"Si mira tengo un hermano mayor que yo, solo un año he de aclarar, esta Jasper que es mi… amigo, mi otro hermano es profesor del instituto al igual que su novia."

"Valla"

"Si lo sé es un poquito complicado."

Caminamos hacia el patio trasero en donde a lo lejos miraba a un grupo de personas los cuales reían a voz alta, Jasper me vio y me saludo, yo le sonreí pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la expresión de aquel fortachón con cara de niño pequeño, este me miraba con sorpresa y a la vez podía ver un brillo de ¿esperanza?

**He decidido seguir con esta historia que lleva bastante tiempo en mi cabezita y espero que si alguien la lee le agrade estoy abierta comentarios y sujerencias y con un solo review sera muy agradecido. **


	4. Continuación

No sé si alguien vaya a leer esto pero si de casualidad alguien sigue esta historia me gustaría decir que la estoy volviendo a leer (los capítulos que tengo) y me gustó mucho los comentarios que recibí, no había podido verlos por que perdí la contraseña y bueno ahora que la he recuperado me gustaría seguir con esta loca idea estoy haciendo cambios aunque los primeros capítulos seguirán igual pero creo que por el jueves tengo 2 capítulos hechos para quienes le interese leerlo.


End file.
